


Melting Point

by klbwriting



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hate to Love, Pretty Awesome, annoyed teammates to lovers, manipulates metal, mick rory fluff, reader is a meta, will be smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klbwriting/pseuds/klbwriting
Summary: Y/N thought her mother was crazy when she told her that her father was a time traveler, but all that changed the day she was turned into a metal manipulating meta, her father returned with an army of robots, and she was saved by the Legends.  After that she works with the Legends to help save time and discover why her father is trying to kidnap her and also figure out her feelings for the heat gun wielding Mick Rory, who is just as confused by his feelings for her.





	1. Stealing is Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we go kids, another series because I love to torture myself and because I have seven chapters already with more after that. This story in my mind is about an OC but I have made it reader insert on my Tumblr and here. I do give a description of her hair to justify Mick’s nickname for her but that is all. I hope you enjoy the absolute fluff-fest this will be!

Y/N Y/L/N had grown up knowing two things: she had nothing of her father except a photograph of him and her mother and he mother was probably a little bit insane. When she was little Y/N liked hearing stories about her time traveling father, the secret man from the future, but as time went on she came to understand her dad was just some deadbeat who had left her with nothing but a photo. She tried to tell her mother this, let her know she understood why she made up the stories but to no avail, she stuck to the story of the time traveler and soon Y/N gave up arguing about it. It wasn't until the particle accelerator exploded that she even considered something like time travel and impossible miracles could happen.

She had just gotten a job doing overnight metal sorting at the recycling center in Central City and it was her first night alone in the metallic area of the factory, doing the last of the work required for the morning shift. She had been doing well so far but accidently tossed a tin can into the aluminum bin and had to dig it out. She went to the bin and dove in with both hands, pushing aluminum pieces aside, being careful to not cut herself on the metal. She had just grabbed the can, nearly shoulder deep in the debris when she was hit with something and thrown backward, the bins going with her, burying her in metals and scratching her body all over. She pushed aside the pieces and stood, wincing as she noticed a particularly large gash on her leg. 

She stumbled a little as she headed into the offices area where she knew a first aid station was, frowning when she arrived, finding the box locked. Who the hell locks a first aid box? She shook her head and slapped the cover, annoyed, leaning on her hand and trying to think of a way to get the box to open. Suddenly she felt warm liquid around her hand. She looked up at the box and saw the cover melting around her hand, she pulled her hand away, bringing the melting metal with her, it forming a ball in her hand. She stared for a moment before setting the ball aside. First thing first, she had to get something on the cut in her leg before it got infected. She quickly dressed the wound before picking up the ball again. She focused on it, and formed it back into the door, then into a ball again. She was going to try again when she heard a voice in one of the offices. 

"Go, draw them out," it commanded. She knew that no one was supposed to be here and she also knew that in the movies when you go towards the voice you end up dead so she backed away, going down the hall and out the door to the parking lot. She was almost to her car when a humanoid robot landed in front of her, causing her to freeze in shock. It reached for her and she heard a voice yell 'duck' so she dove to the ground just before a beam of light shot past her and exploded the bot. She looked up to see a man made of steel and a man in a mechanized super suit run up.

"Are you alright?" the man of steel asked. She nodded, him helping her to stand. She looked around and saw another bot coming and threw up her hands to protect herself, simultaneously throwing the steel guy at it. He looked at her surprised, standing again. "How?" 

"Apparently I can control metal?" she said, still confused why. The steel guy saw another bot and ran at it, punching it into bits, sending pieces flying. Y/N threw up her hands to block a falling piece of debris and summoned some kind of gun to her hand. The man in the suit's eyes widened and Y/N heard an angry bellow before a hulking figure came running over to them. He glared menacingly at Y/N.

"Mick, I don't think she meant to do that," Suit said, trying to block 'Mick' from her. He was shoved out of the way and Mick pushed forward, snatching the gun back. Y/N's eyes widened as she took him in fully, towering above her. 

"Sorry, I can't control it," she said, staring at him. He eyed her angrily and she stared back at him, really trying to keep her head focused in this mess and staring him down seemed to be helping.

"Don't let it happen again Red," he said, voice raspy as he flicked a piece of her auburn hair out of her face. She nodded as he turned to face off against more robots. The man in the suit flew off and Y/N was left alone in the middle of the fight. She saw another bot coming at her and she threw her hand up again, intending to throw the bot away, but instead summoning the gun to her hand again. She heard a string of obscenities but didn't care, finding the trigger and pulling the trigger, fire erupting from the nozzle and melting the bot. Y/N looked at it shocked for a second before smiling wide.

"This thing is awesome!" she said, melting another bot as Mick ran up and took his gun back again. "Sorry again but thanks!" He glared.

"Stealing in wrong," he snarled before looking around. Steelman and Suit came back, looking confused. The robots were retreating, a man walking out of the building, catching Cici's eye as he left. Mick and his friends noticed the guy and moved to follow but he hit a button on a watch and vanished. 

"Who was that guy?" asked Suit. Y/N swallowed hard, looked shocked again.

"I think that was my father."

 

Mick growled as he followed Y/N into her small apartment, annoyed he got stuck on babysitting duty. He didn't want to keep watch over a newly minted meta while she packed up to be protected by them. Ray and Nate had gone back to the WaveRider to brief the team on this new development, leaving him in charge of watching their new stray. One more annoying newbie to deal with. The WaveRider was turning into a puppy shelter and Mick didn't like puppies.

"O stop grumbling Gigantor, I'll take five minutes, I don't have much," Y/N said, grabbing a duffel bag and starting to stuff it with trinkets and clothes. Mick glared, something Y/N had noticed he did a lot.

"Better take one minute," he muttered, holding his gun a little tighter. She glanced at him as she put the bag over her shoulder and walked up to a desk, pulling out a photo and shoving it in her pocket. 

"Can't believe my mother wasn't crazy," she said. Mick stared quietly at her but she could see the wheels turning in his mind. Why was a time traveler leaving a kid in the 21st century not an aberration? Why did he want to kidnap her now that she had powers? Why were some dads just so shitty? He was so deep in thought he didn't realize Y/N was staring back at him. 

"What?" he said. She eyed him for a moment longer before smiling.

"You're very calming to be around," she said, moving towards the door. Mick looked confused for a moment, no one had ever said anything like that to him before. Mostly people feared him, even without the heatgun he was still an imposing figure. He shrugged and moved after her, taking her to the ship. 

 

Sara looked over Y/N quietly as the team stood around her on the bridge, before looking at the picture she had given her. It was easy to see that everyone gathered was wondering the same thing, what was so important about her? Why did this man, her apparent father, want her now after she became a meta?

"Did you know him?" Sara asked. Y/N shook her head, taking the picture back.

"I thought my mother was crazy when she told me my dad was a time traveler. I thought she made up a story to make feel better about not having a dad around," she said, feeling very guilty about thinking her mother was insane. "And then tonight all of a sudden I'm manipulating metal and summoning heat guns! Really starting to freak out here," she rambled, hands wringing in front of her. "What am I going to do?"

"Calm down, we will help keep you safe," the older man, Martin, said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiled weakly and nodded.

"There's a room open next to Mick, take her there," Sara said to Mick. He glared.

"I don't want to sleep next to a thief," he said. Sara snorted a laugh.

"O the irony, just do it Mick," she said. He grunted an annoyed reply and nodded for Y/N to follow. She grabbed her bag and hurried after him.

"Don't even think about taking my gun again Red," he said, watching her closely. She rolled her eyes and looked up at him.

"I told you it was an accident Gigantor, I just couldn't control it, the whole thing is made of something metallic obviously and I don't know, I just like it a lot," she said, looking at him. He opened the door to the free room and motioned for her to go inside. "Thanks by the way, for protecting me."

"Don't get used to it Red...and no more nicknames, I make the nicknames around here," Mick grumbled before leaving her alone. She moved to the bed and, exhausted from her adrenaline rush dying down, fell asleep instantly.


	2. Pancakes, Fried Chicken, and Fruit Salad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N’s first week on the WaveRider is just one big stress mess until they decide to cook a midnight snack, getting an unexpected eating companion.

Y/N had relented the photo of her father to Ray for him to start trying to track him through time before Sara and Amaya started training her. If she was going to be getting attacked she should know how to control her powers and her body to defend herself and the team if need be. However, that was not going well. She had no natural talent with fighting and her powers were so new she couldn’t seem to get them under control, melting things instead of summoning, or overshooting when calling an object and almost taking out someone’s head. It was frustrating and after a week she wished she had more to show for all the work she was putting in. 

Y/N groaned, her limbs sore from the last 4 hours of training exercises she had done with Sara and Amaya, them further cementing how terrifying they were to her. They could snap her in half with minimal effort and at this rate she would never be able to defend herself. All she wanted to do at this moment was collapse in her bed and conk out for several hours. After two however she realized that she wasn’t going to be able to sleep, her mind wouldn’t stop thinking and her stomach was rumbling. She stood up and headed towards the kitchen, thinking that cooking her stress away might help her get some rest. She thought after a week she would be stressing less but she still had so many questions running through her mind. She got to the kitchen, asking Gideon for ingredients and if there were any appliances. Gideon gladly showed her the hidden appliances that were rarely used and provided what she needed for pancakes, something easy to allow her mind to wander. 

Why did her father suddenly come back to attack her? Obviously it had something to do with these newly minted powers but why? He had an army of robots, so what did he need her for? Also, why had her mother never told her his name? Or anything about him other than he was a time traveler? Why hadn’t Y/N asked more questions of her mother before she died? She felt so guilty, and useless, she couldn’t control her powers, had no fighting skills yet, and had no answers for this team. 

Speaking of the team, they had been an adjustment for her also. She liked Ray and Nate, already feeling like they were her older brothers that she could hang with whenever she needed cheered up, and Martin had taken her under his wing a bit, acting like she was a daughter, and Jax had been teaching her about the ins and outs of the WaveRider in case he needed help with it. That was one thing so far that her powers were useful for. Sara terrified her, not because she was mean but because she could kill Y/N if she ever got the inclination, and so could Amaya, making Y/N weary of her also. The only person on the ship she was ever truly at odds with was Mick Rory.

How could one person be so annoying? His constant picking and smartass remarks were making her crazy. She could hear him even now, making fun of her inability to throw a decent punch or mocking her lack of control over her powers. She wanted to give them to him and see how well he did, he wouldn’t be so smug then. Then again, he always seemed smug so it probably wouldn’t bother him. If kept up his attitude however, she was going to fry him with his own gun. She knew that would really piss him off and sometimes she was tempted to do it just to see his eyes get big and his face turn purple with anger. 

She was chuckling at the image in her mind, so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn’t realize how much she cooked until she heard a throat clear behind her. She jumped and turned, seeing Mick there in sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt. She also noticed that she had made pancakes, fried chicken, and was finishing up a fruit salad. 

“What do you want Gigantor?” she asked, making sure he heard the snark in her voice. He muttered something and her eyes narrowed. "What was that?“

"I said, I thought I smelled something good,” he said. Y/N smiled at this and grabbed a plate.

“Go ahead, I stressed cooked enough for the entire team,” she said. He nodded, taking the plate from her and starting to fill it. She noticed the burn scars on his arms but didn’t say anything, looking back up at him to see him watching her. He stood silent for a moment, waiting for her to ask, but she never did and he appreciated that. He didn’t feel like going through a tragic backstory with her yet.

“Stress huh? Stressing about what I’m going to do if you touch my gun again?” he said, taking everything but fruit salad. Before he could sit down she put some fruit on his plate. He glared but sat down.

“I was stressing about several things, like being useless to this team, knowing nothing about my father, a man who either wants to kill me or kidnap me. And not being able to control my powers is getting pretty damn annoying,” she ranted, holding up a hand to try and summon a fork but it went flying past her hand and just barely missed Mick’s head.

“Well Red, maybe you just ain’t cut out for this life,” he said. Y/N looked at him and glared.

“Thanks Gigantor, I really needed that vote of confidence,” she shot back. "Eat the fruit, you look like you need some vitamins.“ Mick grunted.

"You ain’t my mother Red,” he grumbled. She rolled her eyes and started to clean up the dishes, not seeing him take a bite of fruit.

Mick watched her quietly as she cleaned up and sat down to eat. She sat at the same table with him, looking almost at peace, not really focusing on anything at the moment. He almost wanted to say something nice but all he could think of was, “you think too much.” She looked up at him and stared again.

“I was thinking too much before you got here, but you actually calmed me down,” she said. Mick once again looked surprised. He was going to ask her to elaborate when a loud alarm went off.

“What the hell?” Mick said, getting up and storming to the bridge, Y/N right on his heels. The rest of the Legends were already gathered around the tech table. "What the hell is going?“ he demanded.

"I asked Gideon to alert us if she was able to find anything out about anyone who looked like Y/N’s father and had her DNA. Gideon apparently found something,” Ray said with a smile.

“Did you have to make it so loud?” Amaya asked. Sara hit a button and the alarm stopped and she looked at Ray.

“Or maybe it could have waited until morning?” she said, sounding annoyed. Y/N found herself moving to hide behind Mick worried Sara might throw something.

“You wanted to know about him right away,” Ray said. "Looks like his name is James Branfor and he appeared in the 1980’s for a month, started a tech company and then just vanished.“ Y/N frowned. Clearly she had been conceived in that month. She didn’t like the idea that her father had abandoned her mother before she had even known she was pregnant, it just wasn’t right.

"Can you see anything he did while he was there?” Sara asked. "Anything useful?“ Y/N bit her lip, not realizing she had been getting closer to Mick until she bumped into his back. She stepped back quickly and he glanced back at her, having a soft look in his eyes, before turning back to Sara.

"Well he did get it on with someone at least,” he said. Y/N rolled her eyes, vowing to forget the soft look he gave her, it was clearly a mistake.

 

“Well then, was having Y/N intentional or not?” Sara asked as Ray read more information.

“I don’t know, it doesn’t say what he did, only that he came, started a minor tech company that dealt in early robotics, and then vanished” Ray said.

“We should go check it out,” Sara said. "Gideon chart a course for Central City.“ Nate looked up.

"We should consider that he will know we’re coming and this bread crumb trail was a trap,” he said. Everyone nodded as they got strapped into their seats. Sara smirked.

“We’ll be ready.”


	3. This is Going to Sting Isn't It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They knew they were heading into a trap and while trying to save Sara Y/N injures Mick in the process

The WaveRider traveled to Central City and landed without incident but the Legends were still wary. The group and Y/N stood in the cargo bay discussing how to approach the obvious trap that had been set for them. Sara was considering all their options and figured the best thing to do was make sure Ray had his suit and that Martin and Jax were together in case they ran into any trouble on the way to their destinations. 

"Do you know where your mother lived at this time?" Sara asked y/n. They had tried to ask Gideon but all information about her mother's whereabouts seemed to have been erased from history. Y/N nodded and told them the address. "Ok, you stay on the ship, we can't risk them getting you when we don't know Branfor's plan." Y/N nodded and held back as the team left out of the cargo bay door. She saw Mick glance back for a second and she waved a hand to him. He quickly turned and headed down the ramp and she approached about to close it when she saw the trap was right in front of them.

It took only seconds before robots approached the ship, firing. These bots were primitive to the ones they had faced the night of the first attack, firing bullets instead of lasers out of their wrist guns. The team immediately fell into attack mode. Nate steeled up and ran towards the bots while Ray suited up and followed him to the front of the fight, Firestorm not far behind. Sara, Amaya, and Mick held back, taking down any bots that got passed the front line of defense. 

"Make sure they don't get on the ship!" Sara yelled. "Close the door!" Y/N was about to close it when she saw a bot Sara didn't notice about to fire at her. Y/N bit her lip and held up a hand, intending to save Sara. The bot fired and she used her powers to deflect the bullets, sending them past Sara. She smiled, happy she had helped, until she saw Mick fall, one of the diverted bullets having hit him in the side, his head hitting the end of the ramp on the way down. Her eyes widened and for a moment her heart stopped. She was terrified that he would die and she would lose him, not only lose him but be the cause of his death. She looked around, seeing no one had noticed him go down yet. She made a rash decision and ran out, heaving his large form up and starting to drag him back to the ship, groaning under his weight. 

"More fruit, less pancakes," she muttered as she stumbled around the ship with him. She managed to get him to the med bay and into a chair, attaching the wristband and watching Gideon scan him. "Gideon? Please tell me he's ok," she said.

"The bullet passed through him and does not appear to have hit any vital organs, he will be fine in a few hours. Should I take care of the wound to his head as well?" the AI system asked. Y/N shook her head.

"No, I got that, just heal the serious injury," she said, going to the supplies cart and starting to gather ointments and bandages. She heard a groan behind her and grimaced. He had been angry at her when she accidentally summoned his gun, how pissed would he now that she got him shot? She turned around, carrying her chosen supplies over to him, hoping he didn't punch her.

"Did you do this?" Mick asked, looking at her before wincing as Gideon did her work. Y/N nodded, looking guilty. "Gotta learn to control those powers Red." She looked at him, wondering why he didn't sound angry. She figured he would be trying to throttle her.

"I was trying to save Sara," she whispered, getting the bandage ready. He nodded, an understanding look on his face.

"Well good on you, you saved her," he said, almost a little proud. "Is this going to sting?" 

"Probably," she said, putting the bandage on his head, seeing him wince again as she taped it down. "I'm really sorry, God, you're going to murder me aren't you?" She heard him chuckle at this, her sitting in the seat next to him. 

"No, anyone else would be dead, but not you," he said, surprising even himself. Y/N looked at him shocked, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. 

"Gigantor, you've held a grudge against me for a week about summoning your gun..." she started. He held up a hand.

"It wasn't about you summoning the gun," he said. She looked confused, opening her mouth to ask him what he meant but he spoke first. "Gideon, sedative." And before she could speak he was asleep.

 

Sara and the rest of the Legends finished up with the bots and soon noticed that Mick was missing and she got on comms, asking if anyone had eyes on him. Y/N heard the call go out and answered, letting them know he had been shot and she had brought him inside, leaving out the part when she got him shot. Once they knew Mick was alright and healing they went about the rest of the mission. Half the group went to Branfor's company and the other half went to Y/N's mother's house.

Ray, Nate, and Amaya headed into the small building that housed the BRC, finding nothing in the building but a desk, laptop, and handwritten journal. Ray sat down and searched the laptop while Nate flipped through the journal some. Ray frowned, discovering files on top of files about Y/N and her life, and the journal contained the story of Y/N's life told from her father's perspective. They collected everything and took it back to the WaveRider. Sara, Martin, and Jax had less luck with Y/N's mother, her refusing to even let them in the apartment and threatening to call the police on them. They headed back to the ship empty handed. 

Upon arrival back at the WaveRider they hooked the laptop up to Gideon and let her process the information. Y/N and Mick entered, laughing about a story he was telling. Jax looked over a little surprised.

"You guy finally getting along now?" he asked. Y/N smiled and nodded.

"She saved my life, she's ok now," Mick said. He left out the part that she had put him in danger in the first place and she appreciated it.

"Did you find anything useful?" she asked, approaching the control center. She frowned seeing everything her father had on her lighting up the screen. "He...he watched me..." she said softly. "My entire life he just...watched." 

"It appears he was able to track your movements up until the particle accelerator explosion, then you vanished from the timeline, except for one video," Gideon explained, bringing up a video of Y/N pulling together a sword out of debris and stabbing a bot before summoning the heat fun in her other hand and firing it. 

"What's the date on this video?" Sara asked.

"It does not have one," Gideon responded. "It appears the dates change frequently, making it unable to be tracked." Sara looked troubled by this information.

"Is there anything in the journal?" Ray asked. Nate flipped to the beginning of the journal and read a short passage.

"Mary warned me today about a group arriving at her place. I fear they have found me and I won't be able to stay to greet Cecilia and raise her in my image," he read. This made all the Legends frown and look at Y/N. She bit her lip, noticing everyone eyeing her rather suspiciously, all except Mick who just looked concerned about her. "Um, looks like we are the reason he left," Nate said, looking a little guilty.

"So, I grew up without a dad because you guys freaked out my mom," she said matter-of-factly. She looked at Sara. "I can see why, you look like you could kill someone easily, which you can so its a good look for you. This doesn't surprise me anyway, she was always paranoid, probably thought you guys were CIA or something." She looked down, her face sad. Mick didn't like the look on her face, made him feel like he wanted to hurt someone, but he didn't have anyone to hurt so instead he put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at his hand and then up at him. He looked at her for just a moment before he took his hand back. 

"Looks like you're still a thief Red," Mick said, trying to lighten the mood. Y/N laughed.

"And married," Ray said, looking closely at the still from the video. She looked up, shocked.

"I'm sorry what?" she asked, a tingling going through her, like she already knew this.

"You have a ring on, I think you get married before this is taken," he continued. 

"So you're hitched and a thief," Mick said, which made her laugh again.

"Maybe I marry a thief and we become partners in crime," she said, looking up at Mick with a teasing smile. Then she noticed everyone else looking at her strange. "What?"

"I was a thief Red, before all this," Mick explained. Y/N looked back up at him for a moment before nodding.

"Eh, wouldn't be too bad marrying you Gigantor, you are pretty hot," she said with a smirk, knowing everyone thought she was crazy. "Well, I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." With that she headed away, not noticing Mick smile as she walked away.


	4. Just Smile Gigantor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After six months Y/N finally gets into the field when a famous author’s life is threatened. Being paired with Mick however brings up some feelings she didn’t know she had.

For the next six months it was business as usual for the Legends. Branfor was radio silent and they had found no real clues in his files or his journal so they were left to wait for him to come out of hiding again. So they trained, sorted out aberrations, and sometimes just traveled in time for fun. Y/N was getting better at fighting and her manipulation skills, getting closer and closer everyday to being allowed to help on missions. She was bonding well with everyone, but was still scared of Sara sometimes, and her and Mick seemed to have formed the strongest bond of the entire team. Whenever she wasn't training and he wasn't out on a mission they were together, watching movies, weightlifting in his room, or sometimes she was reading to him in hers. Hell, nine times out of ten when she tried to summon something the heat gun arrived in her hand, Mick following close after it. He didn't get angry anymore, it was more like a running gag now and today's incident was no different, the fun arriving in Y/N's hand instead of the sword that was close by.

"Miss me already Red?" Mick asked, having just chased his gun down time prior to this. Y/N blushed, wondering if she summoned the gun so much because she couldn't get its owner out of her mind. 

"Yup Gigantor, needed you in here," she retorted, trying to hide how truthful the statement was. She handed him the gun back, moving to try again when the alarm went off.

"Time quake," Sara said, leading them to the bridge. Gideon already had the time and location on the control panel, waiting for the entire team to join her. "What do we have today?"

"In England, June 1975, nine year old Joanne Rowling is going to be kidnapped..." Gideon began before Y/N gasped loudly, making the AI pause.

"The author of Harry Potter is going to get kidnapped?!" she cried, looking distraught. "Who kidnaps her?"

"Time pirates," Gideon answered. "She is kidnapped at a local carnival. Without the Harry Potter series millions of children never learn to enjoy reading, causing many who would make a great difference in the world to not learn the knowledge they should, slowly down technological and societal development in the early 21st century." Y/N looked to Sara, desperation in her eyes.

"Please let me come and help save her," she said. Mick glanced at her. 

"Ain't that Potter book what you read to me a few weeks ago?" he asked. She nodded, drawing surprised looks from the rest of the team. None of them had any idea how much time she and Mick spent together, nor what they did in that time. This new fact was a complete shock to them. 

"Yes, they were a lifeline for me in high school," she said. "Please Sara? You said yesterday I was ready to go on simple missions with the team, what if I just go and observe? Only jump in if absolutely necessary?" Sara contemplated this, looking to the rest of the team for their opinions.

"I think she's ready for a test run, this doesn't seem to bad," Ray said, earning him a smile and a hug from Y/N. Mick felt a flare up of jealousy surge through him, making him want clock Ray in the jaw, but he held back, frowning more. The rest of the team agreed and Sara nodded.

"Only if you have a partner, you are not ready to go solo yet. Mick you're with her," she said, expecting an argument from him. Mick just nodded, making her raise her eyebrows.

"You got it Blondie," he said, sounding almost eager. Sara smirked a little, but didn't say anything. 

 

Once the team was dressed in time appropriate clothes they headed to the fairgrounds, all splitting into pairs to find either JK to protect her or the time pirates to drive out of this era. Mick and Y/N headed towards the food carts, looking around for their targets. Then Y/N spotted the ice cream, her stomach grumbling.

"I'm hungry," she said, staring at the cart. Mick looked at her and smirked, now this he liked. They got in line, Mick focusing on the food while Y/N still looked for their targets, not realizing when they were up.

"What do you want?" he asked when they reached the front of the line, making her have to think fast, ordering chocolate while he ordered strawberry. 

"Fruit flavored ice cream?" she asked as they walked way with their cups. She took a bite and smiled, it had been awhile she had ice cream and this tasted amazing. Mick shrugged, taking a large bite.

"Someone told me more fruit, less pancakes," he said, making her blush and looked at him with her mouth hanging open. "Ya, I heard that."

"I still feel terrible about shooting you," she said, softly, looking at her treat. 

"Don't worry Red, I'm still alive," he answered, taking another bite and loading up his spoon again.

"And that makes me happy," she said. "Can I have a bite? You can have some of mine." Mick eyed her for a second, his spoon stopping a couple inches from his mouth. She smiled sweetly up at him and he found himself nodding. She held her spoon to his mouth and he ate it, eyes not leaving hers. After he ate hers she grabbed his gloved hand and took his bite from his spoon. She closed her eyes, enjoying the taste. Mick on the other hand was confused. He had known he was developing feelings for Y/N but he hadn't realized how deep those feelings were. Even thought she hadn't touched his skin he still felt fire run through him, starting at the spot on his hand where hers had been. He swallowed hard, trying to tramp down those feelings, watching her walk a couple feet in front of him and shiver. He hadn't noticed the chill in the air but apparently she had. Without much thought he shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"Are you finished with that?" he asked, pointing at her empty cup. She nodded, giving him the empty and putting his jacket on fully, the hem going down to her knees and the sleeves stretching way beyond her hands. Mick looked at her and for a brief moment wanted to pull her close and just hold her, but he pushed that feeling away. Feelings never worked out for him, unless it was anger and even then he normally just screwed up. There was no way anyone would look at him romantically so why bother imaging it any other way?

Y/N bit her lip as she walked next to Mick, his jacket like a tent on her. It smelled like him, musty and like ash, and she didn't mind it; in fact, she found that she liked it very much. She forgot for a minute why they were there, her mind wandering, asking herself why she hadn't noticed before how she felt about Mick. She wondered what he would do if she reached out and took his hand. He'd probably toss her hand away. There was no way he'd be interested in her. She was so lost in thought she almost missed the two guys carrying laser guns walking by them. Mick saw them though, his arm going around Y/N and pulling her into the nearby photo booth as the guys watched them.

"We saw the pirates by the Ferris Wheel," he said into the comms, maneuvering to sit on the small bench, forcing Y/N on his lap so she wasn't hanging out of the curtain. Her arms fell around his neck as she tried her best to keep her leg inside the booth.

"Ray and I have them," Sara said into the comm. Amaya and Nate confirmed they had JK in protective custody at the moment. Mick stayed put, arm still securely around Y/N's waist.

"We'll let Sara and Ray handle them, Amaya and Nate have the kid," he said. Y/N nodded, still looking out of the curtain. 

"I know, I have comms too," she said, turning to face him, now realizing how close they were. She almost gave in and kissed him but stopped herself, turning to the camera. "Let's get pictures." It was a distraction, something to do so she didn't make an idiot out of herself. Mick grumbled but put the money in.

"This is stupid," he said, looking at the camera with a scowl, Y/N looking with a smile before turning to him and smiling at him as another picture flashed. 

"Just smile Gigantor," she said. He just stared at her as a third picture took. She rolled her eyes and turned to the camera, smiling again at it. As she smiled at the camera she didn't notice Mick smiling at her. Once that last picture was flashed Y/N peeked out, seeing the pirates were gone.

"Everyone back to the ship, JK is safe," Sara said over the comms. Y/N climbed out of the booth and swiped the developed photos, sliding them into the jacket pocket.

"Saved the author of my favorite books and I don't even get to meet her," Y/N grumbled as they boarded, sliding off Mick's jacket when they got to her room. "Thanks Mick, I liked being with you tonight." He nodded, taking his jacket back. "O, the pictures!"

"You kept those?" he asked. She nodded and pulled them from his pocket.

"You want one?" she asked. Mick hesitated, nervous about taking the picture, about admitting he wanted it. It seemed like he would be admitting his feelings for her, how much he cared about her. In the end he couldn't resist and nodded. "Here," she said, handing him the first one, him looking at the camera pissed and her smiling at him.

"Thanks Red," he said softly.

"Anytime Gigantor," she said before disappearing into her room. 

She went to her bed and hung the photos on the wall next to it, smiling at them as she fell asleep. She had no idea that Mick was tearing down his posters by his bed, replacing them with the picture of her.


	5. When I'm Bored I Make Bad Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick has been pushing Y/N away and now she’s tired of it and decides to get to the bottom of the issue.

Branfor kept himself under the radar for the next few months, not showing his face or having anything relating to him appear until Gideon found mention of him in a nanotech company startup in 1996 New York City. A lot had changed over the months prior to the team finding him, Mick had started avoiding Y/N, had started drinking more and being even more hot-tempered than usual in an effort to quash his feelings for her. He was glad she was able to control her powers more, making him chase after his gun less meant seeing her less and then he could not think about her. Or at least he could try to not think about her. And he definitely couldn't be alone with her, so no more fun days spent lifting together or reading or watching movies, he just hid in his room or saw her at team meetings, if he did see her alone he knew he would do something he'd regret. 

Y/N hated that suddenly Mick didn't want to talk to her, or see her, hell he barely seemed tolerant of breathing the same air as her. She thought they had been getting closer, bonding even and now he could barely glance at her. Had he realized she had feelings for him and now he hated her? She was going crazy trying to figure it out and when her father finally showed up again she saw an opportunity to get to the bottom of his issues with her.

Sara had sent Ray, Mick, and Amaya on a recon mission to check out the company and since he had been drinking more recently Mick easily lost his temper with a security guard and the any alcohol for him or letting him leave the ship alone. Mick, needless to say, was not happy watching the rest of the team leave him on the WaveRider. Y/N was standing in the hall but he just stormed past her and into his room. He turned to his last stress relief tactic and started lifting, going at it so hard he didn't hear the knock at his door at first. 

"Mick? Come on, I know you're in there," Y/N said. He grunted, knowing she wouldn't leave until he answered. He contorted his face, trying to look menacing, maybe scare her away for the night, opening the door quickly and staring her down.

"What do you want?" he snarled. Y/N just cocked an eyebrow. She couldn't be scared of him, not after ice cream and the photo booth. Damn, he thought, seeing he was having zero success in getting her to run away. God, she was brave and could see right through him and he loved it. But this could never happen. Ever.

"I want to go get drunk," she said. Mick froze. This would be bad but he really wanted a drink, and to be honest he really wanted to spend time with her. On a normal day he could avoid and ignore her but she standing there now, looking beautiful and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he missed her.

"Well Gideon won't give me anything and I can't get her to let me leave," he said, drawing a smirk from Y/N.

"Gideon, please allow Mr. Rory and myself off the ship," she said.

"Please keep Mr. Rory out of trouble," Gideon replied. Mick smiled this time and let Y/N lead him out onto the streets of New York.

"Well, see ya Red," Mick said, intending to walk away as fast as he could, but then he had to glance back at Y/N and the look in her eyes stopped him in his tracks. Mick you idiot, he thought, why can't you leave her? You're going to get her killed. But what if he could save her? What if they could be together? No, they couldn't.

"You're gonna leave me in the middle of New York City at night, alone?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest. Maybe he really did hate her, well if he walked away she would know the truth at least. He looked annoyed, he couldn't her, if something happened to her he'd never forgive himself and he had enough guilt at the moment.

"Fine, let's go," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. She did the same, but with a smile, and followed him into the nearest dive bar, taking a seat next to him at the counter. He ordered them a line of shots and they each downed three before they spoke.

"So why do you suddenly hate me again?" Y/N asked, the alcohol giving her courage. Mick knew he shouldn't answer, shouldn't at all, but shot number four changed his mind. Maybe he could tell her, the worst she could was never speak to him again and that would keep her safe. Ya, that would work.

"I don't hate you Y/N, I never could," he said softly. Y/N looked at him, eyes soft. He never used her name and it felt special now. "In fact I like you, more than I should." She smiled wide at him.

"I like you too Mick," she said, making his eyes snap to her. That was the last thing he'd thought she would say and he felt his heartbeat quicken. She put her hand on his hand and held it tight and despite knowing that this was wrong, he returned the gesture. "Ok, remember back when I shot you, you said you were never mad at me about stealing the heat gun?" He nodded. "What were you mad about?" Shut up Mick, no, tell her, she wants this too, you can be with honest with her, he thought, brain fuzzy from the shots.

"I was pissed that you looked so beautiful even more than the flames," he said, "I've never thought that before, about anyone. I don't...I don't have feelings like that." Y/N almost laughed.

"Is that why you have been avoiding me now?" she asked, taking another shot with him. He sighed, taking his hand out of hers only to drape it around her shoulders. She smiled as he pulled her close, looking up into his face.

"I thought I could control these feelings, last time I cared about someone they died to save me..." he said. She held up a hand, knowing all about Leonard Snart and his sacrifice. 

"Don't control them Mick, you have to let yourself feel or you'll become crazier than you already are," she said. He chuckled and looked at her. Ya, these were good feelings, he liked them, he would feel them tonight.

"Alright I won't," he said, pulling her close, lips crashing into hers, kissing her hard and deep. Y/N could taste the booze on his tongue and let herself get drunker on it, her heart racing. When they parted she smiled at him and he ordered a few more shots for them.

 

Y/N woke up a bit hungover and not in her room. She groaned thinking back to last night and remembered going to the bar, somewhere else, and then back to Mick's room where they just fell asleep as soon as they laid down. She didn't move, smiling at the feeling of his arm around her waist. They she felt him move, ripping his arm away and she bit her lip. No. Please no.

"Red?" he voice cut through her. He was angry, not at her but himself. He let himself think he could have, actually be happy, but now that he was sober he knew he couldn't. He couldn't have her or happiness. He was a thug, a criminal, a pathetic pyro who would burn her to ash. He couldn't hurt Y/N like that. He sat up and looked at her. She could see it in his eyes, just for a second he looked like he might not break her heart, but then the look was gone.

"Don't, please Mick, don't do this," she said softly, standing up slowly. He reconsidered for a moment, still not sure if this was the right thing but at least this way she wouldn't get hurt.

"I was drunk and bored. When I'm bored I make bad decision," he said, voice unusually cold for him. She shook her head.

"I really wish you wouldn't deny this," she said, motioning between the two of them, noticing the bandage on her wrist. He noticed too and looked away from it before he glared up at her, forcing himself to look angry.

"I'm not denying anything Red, I told ya, I was just bored and you were there...it meant nothing," he snarled. Y/N just nodded and left the room, tears starting to stream down her face. 

Ray happened to be walking by and saw her walk out of Mick's room in tears. He ran over to her, looking concerned. 

"Are you ok? Did he do something to you?" he asked. Y/N was about to answer when they both heard Mick throw something in his room. She shook her head.

"He...come on, I can't listen to him do this," she said, pulling Ray to her room and closing the door. She spilled everything to him, her feelings, their interactions, and then she finally pulled the bandage off her wrist to reveal the small flame tattoo. "Got it last night with him, after he kissed me. DAMMIT why isn't he ok with this?" She put her head in her hands, trying to calm down.

"Probably because he's had a hand in everyone he's ever loved's death," he said. She nodded. "He probably doesn't want to hurt you." She shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Can't he see that I'm hurting now?" she asked. Ray just frowned and put a comforting arm around her.

Neither could see Mick sitting on the floor of his room, the place a mess now, as he tried again to erase his feelings, tried to justify keeping her at arms length. It was becoming harder to deny this, harder for him to push her away. If she pushed back again he'd break, he knew it. He stood up, pulling off his shirt and tossing it, removing the bandage on his chest that hid her initials tattooed over his heart.


	6. Say It Again...See What Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick screws up a mission, Y/N yells at Sara, and Ray yells at Mick

Since the WaveRider was a small vessel everyone had heard about what had happened between Mick and Y/N when they were alone and everyone had an opinion that they wouldn't reveal to Mick or Y/N, except for Sara. She was captain and felt that she should make it clear that she didn't care if team members were together as long as their jobs weren't compromised in the process. Despite this Mick still wouldn't budge on the issue, staying and getting angrier everyday while Y/N stayed sad.

They had gotten another hit on a company Branfor had financed in 2014 as his headquarters so the Legends decided to go in at night to find whatever information they could on him and his motives. Y/N was allowed to go along this time, her training having improved immensely during the month that she and Mick had not been speaking, and also the headquarters was based in a metal processing plant. She should have been excited but she it was hard when she felt so miserable. 

The team left the ship, tension still in the ranks. Mick watched as Y/N walked next to Ray, feeling jealousy rise inside of him. He knew he had no right to be jealous but that didn't change the fact that he was. He could feel anger welling inside him but tried to hold it at bay as they arrived at the facility.

The job was going well until one of the robots hit Y/N from behind, knocking her out cold. Mick had been staying back from her, but still watching her, and bellowed when she was taken out, seeing red. He came running up, gun blazing at anyone who got in the way, almost taking out Amaya in the process. The whole job fell apart after that, the Legends forced to retreat to the ship before completing their goal, Mick carrying an unconscious Y/N and cursing himself for trying to keep his distance from her. He should have been protecting her. He was an idiot and now she was hurt, really hurt.

The group gathered on the bridge, except Y/N who was in the med bay, everyone eyeing Mick annoyed. He knew this was his fault and God did he feel guilty. He kept quiet, not sure how to apologize, opening his mouth just as a communication came through the control center, Branfor's face appearing.

"I see you're weaponizing my daughter's powers, and you're much less of a threat then I thought, almost killing each other," he said. Sara side eyed Mick, not wanting to say anything in front of the enemy but he knew he was going to get an earful later. 

"What do you want?" Sara asked instead. Branfor just smirked.

"I want my daughter back, alive or dead, doesn't matter," he said. Mick's eyes narrowed, becoming menacing. It was clear that Branfor was trying to get some type of information but no one could tell what yet. "She's only worth something if she's helping me, otherwise she should be taken care of."

"Like hell we'll let you hurt her," Mick snarled at him, glaring. He wanted so much to punch the smug look off the man's face, his fists clenching so tight his knuckles were white. Branfor's eyebrow rose and he smirked. Then in the background he noticed Y/N walk in and gravitate towards Ray.

"O hello dear daughter," he said. "Wish I could chat longer but I have all the information I need now, goodbye." Then he was gone. Y/N took a deep breath, looking around.

"What the hell was that about?" she asked. Sara glared and turned to Mick. 

"More like, what the hell was up at the factory Rory?" she said, voice angry and eyes dangerous, reminding Y/N why she was afraid of ex-assassin. "I know you can be stupid but this is a new low..." That set Y/N off, moving up to Sara quickly, getting in her face.

"Say that again?" she said, fist clenching. Sara faced her down. "Say it again...see what happens." Ray then noticed metal objects starting to crumple, forming a ball behind Sara.

"Y/N, calm down," he warned, making Sara look around, seeing it.

"He's not stupid, don't ever talk about him like that again," she said. Mick finally looked at her.

"Red, calm down," he said, voice unusually gentle. She looked at him and bit her lip, nodding. She put all the objects in the ball back in their place and left the room quickly, everyone now looking at Mick. He glared. "Shut up."

"Mick, let's talk," Ray said, summoning up all his courage and nearly shoving Mick out of the room. Mick glared and pulled back.

"Don't touch me Haircut," he snarled, looking murderous. 

"Listen to me. I've loved someone before, and the best thing to do is be with them," he said. Mick stayed quiet. "Look, why aren't you with her?"

"Why would I tell you?" was his reply. Ray rolled his eyes, so incredibly tired of Mick's stubbornness.

"Look Mick, Y/N is like a sister to me and like a sister she needs a shoulder to cry on and its been mine. I'm tired of her crying over a man who loves her but for some reason..."

"I CAN'T HURT HER AND I WILL!" Mick yelled before taking a couple deep breaths. "You're right...but I will burn her just like I've incinerated everyone I've ever cared about. I don't want to hurt her." Ray shook his head.

"I've heard this excuse from so many people who are more afraid of getting hurt themselves than hurting someone else, because if you were worried about her you would notice that right now you are hurting her," he said, almost yelling at the larger man. Mick looked at the ground. Ray was right, he was afraid of getting hurt, losing someone else, someone who felt just as much a part of his life as Snart did. Dammit, this was why he tried to avoid feelings, avoid finding people who could hurt him. He shook his head and stalked away to his room. Just before he was about to enter Sara intercepted him.

"You want to redeem yourself?" she asked. Mick nodded, looking a big like a kicked puppy. "Then take Y/N with you back to the factory in the morning, pretending to inspect it, we still need to know Branfor's end game." Mick almost argued but stopped himself, once again becoming weak at the idea of spending time with Y/N. 

"Fine," he said, pushing past the captain. 

"Mick?" Sara called. He turned to look at her. "Come back happy." 

 

In the morning Mick met Y/N in front of the WaveRider, dressed in a suit and feeling like a moron. She was wearing a pencil skirt and button up looking like a librarian, and honestly, he didn't hate the look. She looked him up and down and smiled.

"You look good when you clean up," she said and noticed him fighting a grin. "We better get going."

Just as they were walking out of sight of the security cameras of the ship they came upon a young man in a black suit with a red pocket square.

"Nice to see you Cecilia, Mick, time for a nap," he said before both of them were out cold.


	7. What, You Gonna Sing to Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick and Y/N are locked in the brig by the man with the Red Pocket Square where they finally get everything out in the open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: The Other Side by Jason Derulo

Y/N woke up in the brig the same time as Mick, the two of them looking first at each other then towards the man with the red pocket square just outside the cell. Mick tried to open the cell with his palm but it didn't move. Their visitor just smirked. Mick tried to ask Gideon to open the cell, all while Red Pocket Square just shook his head, amused by these humans.

"Who the hell are you?" Y/N asked, folding her arms. The man just smiled wide.

"You wouldn't understand who I am but I know who you are," he said. "And you two need to admit some things and just get it out in the open. Preferably in song." Mick glared, already getting highly annoyed with this guy. He had already been up half the night thinking about things, he didn't need this when he was so tired and crankier than usual.   
"What, you're gonna sing to me?" Y/N said, voice dripping with sarcasm. He shook his head chuckling.

"No, you are singing to him and just because I want to watch something entertaining...it will fit the situation but not either of your personalities. Probably will make you cringe but hey, I'm not here to make you comfortable," he said. Y/N's mouth fell open. "O...and don't try to signal anyone, camera's are down and for the next two hours no one can hear you, have fun!" He vanished, leaving them alone.

"HEY!" Mick yelled, banging the glass. "Dammit." Y/N was about to say something when pop music started playing. "What the hell?" Y/N frowned, suddenly starting to sing to him and it made her cringe. Mick froze, watching with wide, confused eyes. Clearly this was some powerful stuff and he didn't really know how to respond at first, despite this though, he had to admit her voice sounded pretty good, even if the song was terrible

In the beginning  
I never thought it would be you  
When we were chilling  
Smiling in the photobooth

Y/N looked embarrassed but couldn't stop singing, mentally cursing that red pocketed freak for this. The song may have fit the situation well but she really didn't like it. Mick looked down, actually smiling a little bit, really amused at the moment. This was completely unnecessary. After spending most of the night thinking about the situation and what Ray had said he had already decided to man up, so to speak, and admit how he felt, stop hurting her, and vow to keep her safe. He opened his mouth to say this but she was singing again.

And I know we ain't friends anymore  
If we walk down this road we'll be lovers for sure  
So tonight  
Kiss me like its...

Mick didn't let her finish, pressing her gently to the glass and kissing her like he'd never kissed anyone before. It was slow and passionate and for the first time he felt a little less broken then normal. Y/N returned the kiss, arms wrapping around his neck as his hands settled on her hips. They parted, keeping close and she smiled.

"I love you Mick," she said softly. He nodded, kissing her cheeks, eyes, neck, using his lips to memorize her skin. She bit her lip when he found a spot just under her ear that felt amazing and made her want more than just to kiss him, eliciting a low moan from her. He felt her tense up, hearing the moan, he pulled back to look in her eyes, seeing they changed, not just love was there anymore but a need.

"Y/N..." he said, his intent clear in his voice.

"Yes Mick," she answered. This broke a dam in him and his lips crashed back to hers, this time the kiss was desperate, full of desire and it was thrilling. Y/N's hands pushed off his jacket before unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled back, stopping her fingers before she could finish. 

"I don't..." he started, not sure what to say. He knew she had seen his scars before but he didn't want her to see them, to think about what a monster he was when they were together like this for the first time. She leaned up and kissed him again.

"Its ok, I'll wait," she said, hands moving away from his shirt. "You can see me though ok?" He nodded, trying to unbutton her shirt before getting sick of trying and just ripping the shirt and bra off entirely. Y/N's eyes widened and she felt herself become even more aroused than before, barely registering his hands pushing up her skirt and ripping her panties off in the same manner. She whimpered some, moving to get his pants off.

"Sorry about your clothes," he said, not sounding sorry at all as he moved to kiss her neck again, finding that spot below her ear, making her groan out again. When she finally got his pants undone and off he picked her up, pressing her to glass, and pushing into her slowly, enjoying the feeling of her being this close to him. They kissed again, her holding him close and beginning to move to him while he thrust into her, groaning at how good she felt. Y/N moaned his name, leaning to his shoulder, crying out when he found the perfect place inside her to draw out her pleasure. He groaned himself, hearing his name come from her lips over and over was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard and it made it hard for him to keep going.

"Mick...just a little...more," she begged before she fell over the edge with a cry of his name. He felt her tense, tightening around him and drawing out his own climax. They panted as he set her back on her feet.

"Y/N," he whispered, still holding her close.

"Ya?" she said, leaning to his chest, eyes closed.

"I...I love you," he said. She smiled against him before shivering. It was cold in there and she was just noticing.

"I have no shirt," she said. Mick almost looked guilty as he gave his suit jacket to her, watching her put it on and button it. Now that was a beautiful sight, her in his clothes. "So, we doing this? You and me?"

"Ya, we are," he said, finishing redressing himself. 

"Um, guy who locked in here? We're all good now...we still have a mission?" Y/N called, looking around the brig. Red Pocket Square appeared again and eyed them.

"Well that is more then I was expecting," he said. "But I guess a year of pent up feelings and sexual desire could do that to you." Y/N blushed deeply while Mick just looked annoyed.

"Well, shows over, let us out," he said. The man nodded, looking quite pleased with himself and the cell door opened. Y/N walked out followed by Mick.

"By the way, I already completed your mission so enjoy your day," Red Pocket Square said before Mick hauled off and punched that smug grin off his face. He looked shocked. "No one's ever caught me off guard before..."

"Whatever, now scram," he said, wrapping his arm around Y/N and walking out. They were heading to his room when Sara walked by.

"Good work guys, Gideon is running the data now," she said, glancing between them. Y/N nodded and smiled. "Something going on?" Sara asked, noticing the jacket on Y/N and now flustered she looked.

"Ya, we're sleeping together now," Mick said, making Y/N turn bright red again. She was about to say something when he kissed her. Sara just shook her head with a laugh and left. "No one is gonna understand you, why you love me of all people."

"They don't have to understand, you just have to know that I love you."


	8. He's Turned on Us Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While looking for more intel Mick is abducted by time pirates working for Y/N’s father

The intel gathered by Red Pocket Square guy turned out to be one half of a message from someone who had sought to help Y/N with her father. They knew the message was there but was encrypted and the encryption information was in Victorian England so the WaveRider set course for the era. While they traveled the crew couldn't help but notice for the first time in a long time that Mick wasn't angry all the time. He wasn't angry at all in fact, he finally felt as close to happy as he could probably ever feel and it was all due to Y/N. She had moved into his room and he had even started teaching her how to use the cold gun, just in case. The rest of the team even seemed a little happier being that Mick didn't look like he wanted to kill anyone. Most days he and Y/N would just keep to themselves unless the team needed them, but tonight, after they had finished the mission, they were bored and stuck in Victorian England while Gideon decrypted the intel.

"We should go out tonight, hit up a pub," Y/N said during a rare meal when the entire team was eating together. Mick glanced at her and smirked.

"We should find the palace jewels," he said, making her roll her eyes. "What? I want to get you something pretty, shiny." She shook her head with a smile.

"That's sweet Gigantor but I would rather my gifts be things that can't be used to put you in prison," she said, hand coming to touch his cheek gently. Sara and Amaya both made faces.

"Awww, who knew Mick was such a teddy bear?" Sara said, drawing a glare from him.

"Anyway...pub? Anyone else?" Y/N said, distracting Mick from Sara. He, of course, agreed to go, as well as Ray, Nate, and Amaya.

"Ok, but leave the suit Ray," Sara said. "And Mick, leave the gun." He looked like he wanted to argue but Y/N elbowed him and he shut up, going to get dressed with the rest of them.

The small group sat around a table drinking and talking. Ray was finishing up a story about him and his fiance Anna, making them all laugh. Nate looked at Y/N.

"What about you? You have any good stories about old flames?" he asked. She frowned and shook her head.

"No, um, I didn't really have an fun relationships," she answered. "After my mom died I kind of just wandered to anyone that would give me a place to sleep. You don't always find good partners when you're desperate." The group looked like they didn't know what to say, Y/N never really told anyone about her past and now they could see why, it wasn't very pretty, and now she felt bad for ruining the good mood.

"Hey, wench more grog!" Mick yelled, breaking the silence in perfect Mick Rory fashion. Ray laughed as the bar maid brought over more drinks while Nate corrected the pyro on his dialect. "Look Pretty, I don't care as long as I can drink." Y/N smiled and laughed then froze when they heard a voice behind them.

"O Mr. Rory you are amusing," said the voice. They all looked to see a group of six men, all with futuristic weapons aimed at them. They all stood, Mick gently pushing Y/N towards Ray who pushed her behind him. "Now, if you all will just come quietly we won't have to make a mess." The leader was eyeing them, waiting for someone to make a move. While the rest of the group tried to think of a strategy out of this Mick just started talking.

"You don't know me very well, my life is a mess, I'm used to it," he said before punching the leader in the face. One of the other pirates shot at the ground, emitting some kind of seismic quake, knocking everyone in the pub to ground hard. Y/N got her bearings as quickly as she could, standing just in time to see two of the pirate haul Mick up and vanish where they stood. 

"Mick! Ray...they took Mick," she said, getting up and running to where they were before running outside, followed closely by the rest of the team. "We need to find him..." She was looking around frantically, Ray grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look at him. 

"Calm down, let's get back to the ship and we will find him," he said, pulling her along after the crew. Her mind was racing, praying he was ok and wondering why they had taken him when they all were knocked over and venerable, and she felt pain in her heart. She had just gotten Mick to be hers and now he was taken from her, she felt like something was missing.

They got back on the WaveRider and told Sara what had happened. She looked angry.

"They attacked us just a minute ago," she said. "Jax, are those repairs done yet?" Over the comms they could hear him say he had a couple more things to do so Y/N ran to his location.

"Tell me what I can do," she said. He started listing off what she could help with and she got to work, getting the repairs completed with him in half the normal time, letting the team get to the temporal zone. Once there they got to work trying to track the pirates' ship. It was over a week in the zone before they found anything, the whole time Y/N was worried sick.

"We will find him Y/N," Ray said, watching her pace the bridge. She looked towards the ground, stopping and biting her lip. She hadn't been able to sit still and concentrate, always moving around and trying to find something to do.  
"I cleaned our room, he's not going to be able to find anything," she said with an empty chuckle. "Why him?" The rest of the team exchanged looks. It wasn't exactly a secret to time pirates that Mick had turned on the team before and that he had once been the Time Masters bounty hunter. Plus, her father seemed to be fascinated with getting information, if the pirates were working for him like Sara hypothesized they may be looking for a weak link to get the information from.

"Probably the easiest to manipulate," Nate offered. "If your dad is working with the pirates Mick would be the perfect person to use to turn against us." Y/N turned to him, glaring.

"Mick wouldn't me, he loves me," she said, offended that Nate would even suggest this.

"He's turned on us before, especially if they have a CI process to make him Chronos again," he said in reply. Y/N gritted her teeth. The pirates did have an old Time Masters ship according to Gideon, they could be brainwashing him right right now.

"He also fought that off twice," she said. "He's not gonna turn on us."  
An alarm went off and Sara came running to the bridge and brought up the security cameras. Two of the pirates were entering, Mick following behind them. Sara started instructing them, getting together an attack but Y/N wasn't listening.

"No..." she said before running to meet him, ignoring the calls for her to stop. She met up up with the group of pirates outside the brig. They lifted their guns at her and she froze, hands going up. "Mick?" she asked. He didn't move.  
"Chronos...Red," he said, winking at her. Instantly she felt safe but kept her face neutral. One of the pirates turned and Mick punched him in the face while Y/N summoned their guns to her along with their comms devices. "That's my girl," Mick whispered, picking up the larger pirate. They put them in the cell before going back to the group. When they entered the bridge Y/N told them not to attack, they were safe.

"Mick! You had us worried," Ray said, moving towards Mick.

"Don't hug me," he said, holding up his hand. "We have five minutes before they realize something went wrong." Sara nodded and the team got to work setting traps. Mick pulled Y/N towards the kitchen and once inside got set up on either side of the door.

"Gigantor, what happened there?" she whispered before hearing the other pirate entering the ship. Mick put his finger to his lips and she nodded. A couple of the pirate entered and they made quick work of them, listening for the all clear from Sara. Once they had it the Legends escorted the prisoners back to the other ship, their mouths covered with metal bars so they couldn't give orders.

"Where's your mission notes?" Sara asked the captain. He glared and she pulled out a knife. "Don't make me ask with this." He still glared but nodded to a drive on their control center. Sara grabbed it and the legends left the pirate floating in the temporal zone. "Ray, make sure there's no tracker on that." Ray took off with Martin to check the data and Mick wrapped an arm around Y/N, glared to be holding her again.

"We're going to have some fun, don't bother knocking for awhile" he said, making Y/N blush but smile.

"Didn't want to know Mick, just lock the door," Sara called, walking away.  
"You have to stop saying things like that, they're going to think all we do is have sex," she laughed. He smirked down at her.

"This time its true," he said, picking her up and carrying her to their room.  
Mick kissed Y/Ns shoulder as she laid back against him. He never would have thought he was the type to enjoy cuddling or whatever this was but damn it it was nice. He could enjoy feeling her skin on his, knowing she liked it too. He had even been able to show his scars and now knew he had nothing to worry about, she didn't think he was a monster, and even if he was, she loved him anyway. This was all new to him, knowing someone actually loved him, and he liked it.

"So what did happen over there?" she asked, looking back at him.

"They put in the brain blender, thought it would make me Chronos again or something," he said. She nodded slowly.

"And why aren't you Chronos again?" she asked, rolling to face him, pushing against him. He smirked, leaning in and kissing her softly.

"Because I wanted to stay me, come back to you," he said. She smiled back at him.

"You are a lot smoother than people think you are," she answered. He nodded, looking smug.

"That's right." He leaned in, kissing her again. Just before he could start her going for another round Sara's voice was heard over the ships comms:

"Get to the bridge, Gideon finished decrypting the intel and Y/N you're going to want to see this."


	9. He’s Been Having Dreams About Len

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a solid clue has been found but it might turn out badly no matter what

Y/N and Mick arrived in the control room, the rest of the team looking at her worried. Sara looked back at Gideon and the AI produced the notes from the time pirates, showing a video on screen. Y/N frowned, seeing her mother’s face.

“What is this?” she asked, moving over the center of the room. Sara hit the play button and soon her mother was speaking.

“Y/N, I have sent this message through a man who said he knew you, Ray Palmer. He said you were missing and needed to hear the truth about your father. Well, the truth is, he was not a good man. He seemed to know what was going to happen and used it against me. He would tell me that you would be born and be special. I didn’t believe him at first, we had only been together for a month and I was never unsafe with men but you came along anyway and soon after you were born I knew he was right. You were special, maybe not the way he thought but to me and to the team you would have. Ray told me about the, made me promise not to tell you but I’m happy for you, happy you found goodness after all the bad you suffered. Trust these people, and don’t trust your father. Protect yourself from him. Make sure you find the key and take it, destroy it so your father can never succeed,” she said. Y/N watched the message teary, missing her mother more than ever, she felt a hand on her shoulder and leaned to it, knowing it was Mick trying his best to comfort her. She kissed his hand gently, composing herself before looking to Ray.

“When did you visit my mother?” she asked. He shook his head, looking just as confused.

“I haven’t, it never even crossed my mind to do that,” he said. "Maybe I should though, she might tell me more information if I’m there in person.“ Sara frowned.

"This could be another trap, the video is dated 2005, that’s just before your mother passed right?” Sara asked. Y/N nodded.

“Ya, she died in June,” she said. "She was doing well then, her spells and hallucinations weren’t so bad. Then she was just gone…“ She took a deep breath and looked down. "Murdered…and after seeing all that my father has done and would do, I’m pretty sure he is the one who killed her. Probably because he found out Ray was talking to her.” She looked at the team. "I want to go, when Ray goes, I want to go to and see her.“

"You can’t, we can’t let your younger self meet your older self or we risk causing issues for the timeline,” Sara said. Y/N glared. "I’m not trying to keep you from your mother we just can’t risk it, not with your father tracking your every move. I’m just wondering why he wanted this video and how the time pirates got it if Ray had it at some point in time.“

"It mentions a key, perhaps this key is to something that will give this villain his power,” Martin offered. "Perhaps there is more data that the pirates have that will lead us to the key.“

"Gideon have you seen mention was a key in the data?” Sara asked.

“Yes Captain, the notes mention a key left in Branfor’s company safe in the year 2341 with him notated as being in the same place at the same time,” Gideon replied. "In the Artinseal Republic.“ Sara nodded. "It is near what you know as Coast City.”

“Could this just be another trap?” Nate asked. "I mean, the time pirates had this information, it seems like they wanted us to find this video and this piece of the puzzle. Branfor’s probably waiting for us there.“

"Well then we go prepared, ready to take whatever he throws at us,” Ray said. Sara agreed.

“We will get there and Ray, Nate, Mick, and Amaya will go to the safe and try to get the key while Y/N, Jax, Stein, and I try to get Branfor,” she said. "Gideon set course.“ They all got in their seats and Y/N grabbed onto Mick’s hand as they travelled through time, not sure how she would deal with seeing her father in person for the first time. Maybe even getting to speak to him.

The team arrived in 2341 and got dressed, with Ray giving Y/N new gloves to concentrate her powers and make them stronger. She appreciated the gift, feeling more nervous the closer they got to leaving and Mick had seemingly disappeared for the moment.

"Thank you Ray,” she said, looking the gloves over. He nodded.

“Just be careful, I’m not sure how strong they will make your powers and we don’t want you throwing Nate into a river by accident,” he said. She laughed and nodded, looking towards the door. "Mick is waiting at the door, he’s been a bit off recently.“

"I noticed, he’s been having dreams about Len,” she said. Ray looked down. "He was actually a decent guy wasn’t he?“

"In some ways, he was loyal if anything,” Ray said. "In the end he was a real hero.“ Y/N quickly hugged the man, feeling him hug back for a moment. "Better get going before Mick comes looking for you, guy really has a thing for you.” Y/N laughed, waiting for Ray to head out. She sighed, looking around the room feeling strangely like she was being watched, unaware of the fact that as soon as the team had landed in this year the security cameras were hacked by an ecstatic Branfor. Finally the beginning of the end for this team and he could officially launch his plan to take power. 

 

Getting the key was seeming to go well. Mick, Ray, Nate, and Amaya had easily gotten into the safe room and Mick was busy cracking the safe for them, it seeming too easy, the safe popped open and he sighed in relief. They heard the main door open and all of them turned, ready to fight when the last person they expected walked in.

“Snart?” Ray asked, seeing Leonard Snart enter, parka and goggles on, looking just the same as he did before he died. Only difference was he was looking at them like they were strangers. Mick stood and turned, staring and pushing in front of the others.

“Snart?” he repeated Ray, voice cracking a little bit even. The man who had Len’s face just looked at them coldly. He held up his gun, aiming at them. He didn’t say anything before he fired. Nate jumped in front of Mick, taking the hit and crying out in pain, the ice freezing him instantly. He was still steeled up so he only felt the side effects of the freeze but he soon collapsed from the cold. By then Mick was ready, firing his gun back at his old partner. Len seemed taken off guard and took the hit directly to the body, singeing everything off, including his skin. Underneath was gears and wires, making the group soon realize what was going on. It was a distraction, bringing back someone from the past to throw them off. Amaya lifted Nate quickly, telling Ray and Mick to get to the others before something happened to them. 

However, by the time Ray and Mick arrived everyone was on the ground and they saw Y/N being carried unconscious by another of Branfor’s bots. Ray looked at Mick and Mick caught on.

“Go…” he said, voice raw from emotion, something Ray had never heard before. He nodded and shrunk down, flying to Y/N and hiding in her glove as the bot carried her towards another time ship. He wasn’t surprised when she was placed in a medbay and put under sedative as they took off into the temporal zone. He flew to the vents and hid, watching over Y/N as Branfor entered the bay.

“Hello my child,” he said to her sleeping form. "Took that idiot boyfriend of yours long enough to make you those gloves.“ He took her hands and tried to remove the glove and Ray was thankful he had made them sensitive to her DNA, making sure only could put them on and take them off. Branfor glared, muttering an obscenity as he realized he hadn’t planned for needing her awake to get the gloves. Those gloves would help him give his bots the power they needed to control the metals in the world, giving him the ability to hold the entire earth hostage while he ascended to power. He stalked out of the room in anger to think of another plan. Ray quickly thought of a plan himself, leaving Y/N alone to go to the jump ship. He needed to do some work on it.

 

Mick paced the control room, drinking a beer and trying to think of a way to save Y/N. God, how had he let himself get distracted? Let her get taken by that monster? He was so angry he had destroyed their room when he got back and now all he had left was drinking and pacing. It was infuriating. He finally got angry enough and threw the beer bottle at the wall, falling to sit on the floor, entirely broken at the moment. Mick didn’t feel like this ever, he never got this close to people, he kept his distance, especially after what happened to Len, and God he had let her in and she had taken control of his very soul it felt like. Now she was gone and his felt empty and hollow and it killed him. The door to the control room opened and in came Sara, looking at him with sad eyes.

"I’m fine Blondie, just leave me alone,” he said, trying to keep his voice even. Sara shook her head and sat down on the floor next to him.

“I hear you guys ran into a robotic Leonard Snart today,” she said. Mick nodded. "And then Y/N gets kidnapped…“

"What of it?” he asked, getting angry all over again at the events of the day. He was replaying the day over in his head enough he didn’t need her spelling them out for him.

“You know we will get her back,” Sara said. "And Ray’s there and he will protect her…“

"I SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED HER!” Mick roared, finally letting out what was bothering him. "Just like I should have protected Snart…I let him die and now she’s gone? I failed both of them and now she’s going to die just like he did!“ He didn’t notice the rest of the team come into the room, all looking at him with understanding. They had all lost someone that they felt they should have protected, should have been able to save.

"Mick, we are going to get her back and you will get to marry her,” Amaya said, moving to sit next to him, Nate, Jax, and Martin following suit. Mick looked at Amaya surprised. "We all saw her with that ring on, we know it’s from you, it couldn’t be anyone else,“ she said. "Plus I know you already stole the ring when we visited 1923 a few weeks ago. I saw you pocket it.”

“She won’t be saying yes to me after this,” he said.

“Nah buddy, she will be so happy to be back with you that she’ll probably ask you,” Nate said, putting a hand on Mick’s shoulder. Mick glared at him.

“Don’t touch me pretty,” he said, making Nate take his hand back. Sara smiled.

“There’s our Heatwave back, now come, get your ass up and let’s go get your girlfriend,” she said. Mick took a deep breath and nodded, standing with everyone else, looking out into the temporal zone, mentally promising Y/N that he would find her soon. And he would never let her be hurt again.


End file.
